Talk:Chapter 655
rod or road Milky Rod or Road? Road seems more logical to me. Perhaps a misspelling? Yountoryuu I'm sure some of us (like myself) are subscribed to the new Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha, and we'll have an official translation in 2 weeks time --Kingluffy1 19:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter what Alpha uses. Original or scanlation translations are what are used. SeaTerror 19:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Either way, I agree with Yountoryuu, "road" does make a bit more sense since thats what the end result was, but i'll go with whatever is decided --Kingluffy1 19:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) i think we should just wait for the oficial translation Dionit 20:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Again, the official translation does not matter. Or do you want to start calling Bon Kurei Bon clay now? SeaTerror 20:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Should we start calling Oars Oz again, I offer as a rebuttal. All we're saying is official translations would be more credible and professional, no reason to make a big stink out of such a trivial matter --Kingluffy1 20:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oars came from the actual manga. That isn't a rebuttal at all. Official translations are definitely not more credible. SeaTerror 21:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) All names that are used here come straight from manga(or databooks doesnt matter).. Manga gave it as 'Rod', and we will go with that for now, until and if its changed later on just like Zoro's fake bounty.. Milky Road. From an english perspective "Milky rod" does not make any sense! 01:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) It says afterwards, woah she made a Road out of clouds. http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/655/10 01:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Considering it's spelled excactly the same as the one in Skypiea, I'm going to say road. 01:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) So its the same 'Milky Road' as Skypiea's? It could also be a pun since she used her "rod" to create it. SeaTerror 01:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I say we should just follow the manga.. Don't change the name by ourselves.. I agree that it stay "rod" for the time being, but if it comes up again as "road" I say we change it (though honestly I don't care what we use either way). However, I feel I must reiterate the point that unofficial translations like this have frequently caused similar mistranslation problems in the past (e.g. Oars initially being translated as Oz, or Jabra being translated as Jyabura). --Kingluffy1 01:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I went ahead and changed it to "road" on the page, because I think it simply makes more sense. Did that cloud look like a rod to you? They even describe it as a "road of clouds". If it changes later, then we can change it. 02:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. --Kingluffy1 02:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Jabra is the one that is actually wrong. It was only used in a Shounen Jump poll. SeaTerror 08:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nami says "ミルキーロード！！" in the full transscript. This isn't the first time naruhodo misspelled her attack names (Black Ball Raiun Rod ---> Black Beard Lion Rod iirc), and "Rod" would be "ロッド" not "ロード". Oda used the same katanana from back when Luffy showed Pagaya the old map of Skypiea which Pagaya commented by saying the milkyroads were missing. (at the end of Ch.243) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC)